You're the inspiration
by Fiona12690
Summary: God, it's Christmas Eve and I have to patrol. Where the hell’s the fun in that? Buffy asked a passing headstone. Unpredictably, it didn’t answer her. Even vampires have some place to be on Christmas Eve, don't they.” She said accusingly, arms fold


Disclaimer : hey peoples , rogue here this song is chicago's i thought of it while basically talking about the song hahahahahha funny isn't it, plus i don't own buffy or spike, well hope you like it christmas is coming early.

thoughts ' '

speaking " "

Chapter 1: Your the inspiration

"God, it's Christmas Eve and I have to patrol. Where the hell's the fun in that?" Buffy asked a passing headstone. Unpredictably, it didn't answer her. "Even vampires have some place to be on Christmas Eve, don't they." She said accusingly, arms folding. "Beause I haven't seen any so far, and I've been out here for three hours."

As she walked, Buffy heard some music coming from the middle of the cemetray, she paused to listen to it for a moment before honing in on the sound - the music that was coming from... Spike's crypt?

"Whats that? Well, whatever it is, I'm checking it out. It can't be worse than patrolling a vampireless graveyard the night before Christmas, now, can it?"

_' Oh,'_ Buffy thought, stopping in her tracks as she recognised the voice. Something inside of her wobbled. _'That's Spike singing... aah...'_

As she got even closer, she heard Spike's voice clearly, mixing and harmonising with the music.

"_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love to last forever_

_And I want you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know_

_Everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind_

_In my heart_

_In my soul"_

_'That's wonderful... I wonder if that really is Spike singing, he has a gorgeous voice... okay, did not think like that '_

As she got closer to the crypt, the voice became louder.

"_baby,you're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_"No one needs you more than I need you_

_And I know (And I know)_

_Yes I know that it's plain to see_

_So in love when we're together_

_Now I know (Now I know)_

_That I need you here with me"_

Buffy walked in quietly. Spike didn't even notice. he was so wrapped up in singing his song.

_'His voice is wonderful... surprisingly...'_

"_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know (Yes, you need to know)_

_Everywhere I go_

_You're always on my mind_

_You're in my heart_

_In my soul"_

Spike finally noticed that Buffy had entered his home and stopped singing. The next part of the song was coming on and Spike reached over to turn it off. He was halted in his tracks by Buffy reaching out.

"Don't? I, I want to hear the rest of it."

Spike didn't answer, he just began to sing the next part. When it came it on, he was right in front of Buffy looking into her eyes, and he raised his right hand to stroke her cheek.

"_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_(No one needs you more than I) _

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_"No one needs you more than I need you"_

_(No one needs you more) _

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration _

_When you love somebody_

_'Til the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind / No one needs you more than I_

_When you love somebody_

_'Til the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind / No one needs you more than I"_

"So, Slayer," The vampire drawled. "What are you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends on this joyous night?" said Spike, heavily sarcastically, of course.

"I was. But, I have to patrol on Christmas Eve. A slayer's work is never over." Buffy sighed, voice enthused with a false cheer she didn't mean.

"Like I said, don't you have some place to be, luv?" asked Spike.

"I'm right where I need to be for right this minute." Buffy said cheekily, smiling up at Spike.

"Really? Why would you want to be here?"

"I just wanna be, don't argue."

"Let me take you home, slayer."

They walked home, stopping when they got to the door.

"Spike, thanks for walking me home." Buffy smiled.

"Welcome, luv," said Spike. "Tell the little bit that I said Merry Christmas, would ya?"

"Spike, would you like to spend Christmas with me- us, all of us?" Buffy asked, hopefully.

Spike walked up to buffy and said, "Thanks Buffy, you are truly my inspiration."

Buffy looked up, blushed slightly, and said, "Oh, look, mistletoe."

and then, she turned her face towards Spike and he kissed her gently, but possessively on the lips.

" Merry Christmas, Buffy."

" Merry Christmas, Spike..."

And in the window, above the happy scene, there were 2 witches, smiling, along with a happily smiling Dawn.

Xander, for the briefest of moments, looked like he could protest but Anya stepped in and kissed him. He then forgot all about protesting.

Out of the window Spike knew they had an audience, but he saw that Buffy hadn't noticed (some slayer, eh?), so he just kept kissing the love of his life. She'd never know they were being watched... perhaps...

Note: hey i know it's not christmas but i was bored so i decided to bring christmas early too bad i don't get presants yet hahhahaha.I also know it wa short but review.

so please reveiw , and don't flame me ok no flames just wonderus reviews thanks .

ohhhhhhhhhhhhh you might know i gave a hint to a new story for new years eve hahhahaa review and you'll get it.

Fiona12690 signing off ............................. till next time.


End file.
